magical_girls_rolepayfandomcom-20200213-history
Act 17
Act 17 is the seventeenth episode of the ''Magical Girls'' roleplay series. It premiered May 30, 2016. Summary After restoring Sanctuary to it's former glory, Kennedy and Rowan explain how they came to be Magical Girls. Plot Inside Sanctuary, Aasim and the girls (minus Natalie) used the powers of the seven awakened crystals to restore life into Sanctuary and fix the damage done to it. Keira admitted she wished Natalie could be there with them but Rowan stated her distrust for Natalie. She said that if she had been under an evil spell, she didn't doubt that she was still evil. Morgan changed the subject, asking how the Walsh twins, who were relatively famous, came to be Guardians. Rowan and Kennedy began to explain. A few weeks prior, Rowan sat and watched the practice for Alexander Marqui's runway show - which Kennedy was walking in. He yelled at each of the models, kicking a lot of them out for not pleasing him, when it came time for Kennedy to walk, she impressed him. Another model came out following Kennedy, Alexander didn't like her because she was a bigger size and began to insult her, this annoyed Rowan who told him to stop. Alexander didn't appreciate Rowan's words and eventually told the twins he was kicking them both out and firing Kennedy from walking in his runway show. Rowan attempted to apologize and asked him to please keep her sister, but Alexander denied her request and simply fired everyone. On their way out, Kennedy confessed to Rowan that she'd almost had a relapse. Worried for her sister, Rowan asked her to consider taking a break, even if just for a day and said it was what their mother would want. Kennedy ignored her sister's request and the pair left. They headed for a coffee shop in town and while they chatted, the twins spotted three odd lights falling out of the sky and landing near them in town, they quickly picked up and followed them, wanting to see what they were. After arriving where the lights had fallen, the girls spotted two odd looking stones on the ground - one shaped like a crescent moon and the other like a starburst - when they attempted to pick them up, they shot up in black and white lights and placed themselves around the girl's necks as necklaces. After a moment, the third light shot up and pulled the two girls into a portal. On the other side, things appeared basically the same except the area was extremely empty and the sky had gone red. They heard screeching in the distance before seeing a large Bat monster flying at them. When she started to fly towards the girls, Aasim revealed himself and fought her back. He instructed Kennedy and Rowan they could use the crystals to fight the monster, without hesitating they transformed and destroyed her. Once the monster was defeated, the girls were transported back to the real world. Aasim then revealed everything to them, how he'd been attacked by Natalie, the other Guardians, and how evil would win if they didn't save the other girl's. Back in the present, the twins finished explaining their story. The remaining core 4 girls welcomed them to the team, although Morgan only wanted to know if Alexander Marqui was really as horrible as he sounded. Cast *Melanie Putzo as Keira Hartily *Jynkx as Morgan Carrera *Lulu Malik as Stella Martin *Quinn Anton as Kat Burton *Geri Larnia as Kennedy Walsh *Amber Putzo as Rowan Walsh *Rp Tool as Aasim *Jordan Garcia as Alexander Marqui *Casey Tuqiri as Ashley *Rp Tool as Ariana, Taylor, Stefani, and Robyn *Rp Tool as The Bat Notes *First and last appearance of Alexander Marqui. *First and last appearance of Ashley. *First and last appearance of Ariana. *First and last appearance of Taylor. *First and last appearance of Stefani. *First and last appearance of Robyn. **These characters were NPC models who's names were references to pop stars Ariana Grande, Taylor Swift, Lady Gaga, and Rihanna respectively. *This is the first episode to not feature Rajani or Oculos.